1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component, and more particularly, to an optical component having a barrel structure with micro lenses and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable imaging devices have come into widespread use in recent years, which has increased a need for high-performance microlenses.
In general, microlenses are known to be fabricated by a replica method using a mold. This replica method is broadly used to fabricate the microlenses or a microlens array having the microlenses arranged therein at a low cost. Examples of a general method of fabricating or replicating the microlenses may include a modified lithographic-galvanic (LIGA) process, isotropic etching of silicon, use of a gray scale mask, direct writing via E-beam or laser, precision machining of a mold, and reflow of a photo-sensitive material.
For example, a method of fabricating a microlens array using a reflow process of a photosensitive layer is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2003-0024597. Further, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 5,310,623, a replica of a microlens is produced in a photoresist material with a gray scale mask.
However, according to the general method of fabricating microlenses (or microlens array), it costs considerable money and time to produce lenses having a desired precise shape. In addition, it is difficult to fabricate microlenses having various shapes, such as a lens having a great numerical aperture and an aspherical lens due to difficulties during a reflow process and the manufacturing of a molding.